Between Two Worlds
by Angelic yet Demonic
Summary: Mikan and Natsume fall in to Kung fu Panda world because of Oogway! read to find out and it takes after Kung Fu Panda 2  wink
1. Chapter 1

BETWEEN TWO WORLDS

Summary :

Mikan and Natsume fall in to Kung fu Panda world because of Oogway. Oogway said that Mikan and Natsume need help and without any condition Mikan and Natsume(more like forced) agree and follow him to his world (or is it animal world?). What Mikan and Natsume will do in Kung fu Panda world? Read to find out!

**This is my second crossover I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Gakuen Alice :

At the Northern Forest there seen a girl with brunette hair walking, she's Mikan Sakura and she was furious, she cannot stand on how rude Natsume at her today and she feels like she want to punch something and break it down _"calm Mikan… calm…, you know he always does that every day so calm"_, with that Mikan remain calm and then she spotted our favorite Kuro Neko on _their _Sakura Tree, "Natsume! What are you doing here?"

"that should be my line Polka" said Natsume irritated by the presence of Mikan or is it delighted?.

Mikan pouted when she hear his response and just shrugged it off, Mikan then stands quietly eyeing on Natsume while he sleeps but in the end she's plopped herself on the ground and then sits the opposite direction of _their_ Sakura Tree.

Natsume and Mikan remain silence they don't argue each other they just quiet with each other but suddenly there's a big blue portal appear in front of them and suck them to nowhere but the god know.

"AAHHH!" screamed Mikan at the portal but she realize that Natsume just keep silent, "wait Natsume why are you not screaming?".

"I do not want screaming stupidly just like you Polka" answered Natsume coldly while glaring at her.

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed Mikan at Natsume but stopped when they fall directly from the sky and fall between Shifu, The furiour Five and The Dragon Warrior who have shock expression on their faces.

Jade Palace :

"Good morning Master Shifu" greets The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior in unison for their Master Shifu but Shifu stills quiet and not response their greetings as usual and this makes all of them curious.

"Master are you all right? Asked Tigress who have worried expression on her face.

"I'm all right Tigress, but last night Master Oogway came to my dream and said we going to have a visitor this morning" answered Shifu with a tiny hint of curious in his tone.

"and it's bother you Master?" continued Tigress asking her Master.

"no I just-" but before Shifu finish his sentence suddenly the same portal that sucked Mikan and Natsume in appeared above of them and two cats black and white fallen between them which making the seven of them shocked by what just happen.

"get your butt off me Polka" growled the black cat at the white cat on top of him.

"Eepp! Sorry Natsume" shrieks the white cat who he called Polka hurriedly get away from the black cat.

"you better be" warned the black cat who she called Natsume.

"wait! Why are we a cat and why am I wearing these?" asked the white cat Panic, pointing on what she's wear, the white cat wears long sleeves orange shirt with little red ornament at the right shoulder and black long pants. as the white cat begin to remain calm she's finally realize that she and the black cat are not alone.

"uhmm… Natsume I think we should explain to them" said the white cat nervously to the black cat.

AFTER HALF AN HOUR OF EXPLANATION

"so you mean while the both of you sitting on a tree suddenly there's a big blue portal appeared in front of the both of you, suck you in and ended up landing on here?" ask Shifu calmly to the two new feline and the white feline just nodded for an answer.

"at least tell your names?" suggest Po at the new cats.

"my names Mikan and (points at Natsume) that black cat name is Natsume" introduced the white cat who her name is Mikan, "and you guys?" she continued.

"my name is Shifu you can call me Master Shifu or Shifu just fine" introduced Shifu.

"my names Po! Nice to meet ya" greets Po cheerfully.

"my name is Crane" greets Crane.

"Tigress" said Tigress rather coolly.

"my name is Viper! It's a pleasure to meet you" greets Viper friendly.

"just call me Monkey" said Monkey lazily.

"Mantis, call me Mantis" told Mantis at them.

"all right! The introduction is over and the six of you go training right now!" yelled Shifu at their students with smile knowing that his students going to have two new friend, "as for you two… you cab do whatever you want to" said Shifu to Mikan and Natsume, leaving them choosing what to do.

"I think I'm going to watch them train~ what about you Natsume?" ask Mikan but her friend was no longer beside at her, Mikan sighed at Natsume behavior and walked to the training room "~sigh~ I guess I have to watch their training alone".

TRAINING ROOM

Mikan saw how they trains closely, she thinks there is something missing on their moves but seeing how Shifu strictly train them she just shrugged it off and keep silent.

When Po sees Mikan sitting alone watching them training he cannot tell what's her facial expression so he decide to ask her, "hey! Mikan what do you think about our training?".

When she hears his question Mikan only nodded for her approval and this makes Shifu curious, "why are you just nodded for Po's question? Is something wrong?".

Upon hearing this Mikan just keep silent and reply "uh… it's not like that Shifu, it's just a little weird sees others training aside Natsume" trailed Mikan.

"I see" was only Shifu response.

Hearing the conversation between Mikan and Shifu, Tigress decide to ask Mikan, "is that mean you can fight?".

"yeah~ I can since I was ten years old" trailed Mikan.

"if that so, I challenge you on a spar" challenge Tigress confidently at Mikan.

"really? A spar? Of course It would be amazing!" agreed Mikan at Tigress challenge.

"a spar then, I will be waiting you outside" replied Tigress.

When Po hears that Mikan accept Tigress challenge he cannot think what Tigress going to do at Mikan, "uhm… Mikan are you sure? asked Po nervously.

"yeah! Of course I am!" replied Mikan confidently.

Hearing Mikan reply Po just quiet and of course hoping that Tigress will go easy on Mikan.

None of them know that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation and only smirk upon hearing Mikan and Tigress going to have a spar, "well this going to be interesting" thought that person.

Chapter 1 ~ fin

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : so! how was it? I hope you guys like it and after you read this don't forget to R.E.V.I.E.W coz I need it very... much! till next time ^^<br>**

**Don't forget to R.E.V.I.E.W and I mean it**


	2. Spar? New Person? Natsume?

BETWEEN TWO WORLDS

Summary :

Mikan and Natsume fall in to Kung fu Panda world because of Oogway. Oogway said that Mikan and Natsume need help and without any condition Mikan and Natsume(more like forced) agree and follow him to his world (or is it animal world?). What Mikan and Natsume will do in Kung fu Panda world? Read to find out!

**Author's Note : Hi There! it's me again, finally I finished the second chapter I have to admit that I don't have a good writing skills! but I always tried my best for every story that I made!**

**and the last chapter I forgot about to mention that the first Chapter was Normal POV, hahaha... silly me~ ^^**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR KUNG FU PANDA EVEN I PRAY TO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Normal POV

Tigress put her fighting stance showing that she's ready but Mikan just stand smiling "I'm ready".

Tigress decide to strike first but Mikan only dodge Tigress every move and not striking back but when Tigress going to kick her head **(Author : am I a little bit cruel?) **she's bend down and slide between her legs, the other five only gaped and Shifu have an serious expression on his aged face, _"how did she/Mikan do that?"_ they thought in unison.

Tigress frozen at Mikan sudden moves but quickly realize that Mikan on her back instead her front, ready to strike her neck, Tigress dodge the strike and then tried to punch her knees but Mikan lock her paw with her both of her paws that leaves them to close range battle.

At the close range battle they try to kick each other and stepping at each others foot. Seeing their hard effort Shifu decide to stop them "it's enough! The both of you! it's a tie" **(Author : I know it's short but I can't describe a good fighting scene).**

Upon hearing what Shifu had said Mikan instantly release Tigress paw but Tigress still dumbfounded by Shifu decision "why Master?" asked Tigress curious.

Shifu only motioned Tigress to come with him and Tigress followed her ignoring the glance of curiousity she receive from her friends.

As Tigress walk behind Shifu she only quiet and only wondering why did Shifu stop them but suddenly Shifu sighing, "you were holding up half of your strength is it?" Shifu asked but more like a statement.

"you know Master…" trailed Tigress.

Shifu smiled at her words "of course I would know Tigress I am your Master and Father" stated Shifu proudly and Tigress could only smile at the word 'Father' but quickly replace it with a frown.

"then why are you stopped me sparring with Mikan?".

"if you continued maybe it's going to be a long spar or maybe you could have been defeated by Mikan" explain Shifu, "Mikan only smiling when she sparring with you and she looks like playing around than having a spar with you" continued Shifu.

"you mean she didn't take it serious at all!" said Tigress half screaming.

"yes she didn't take it serious at all and it seems she also holding ba ck her strength more than you" explain Shifu calmly facing.

Tigress bowed at Shifu and then leaving him heading to the courtyard without word and Shifu only sighed at Tigress act but continue walking and heading to The Sacred Pool Of Tears to meditate.

When Tigress at the courtyard she sees all of them joking but it seems someone was missing, "what did I miss?" ask Tigress as she approach them.

"oh! Nothing really they just ask when did I learn all those moves and Po was joking around" replied Mikan still giggling at Po's joke.

Tigress wanted to say something but her ears suddenly perked up and she became alerted, "whose there!" hearing the alerted Tigress the five of them was tensed but Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Clap… Clap… Clap…" the sound of clapping paws was heard and a male black fox stepped out from the shadows with a smirk attach on his face.

"who are you and what are you doing here!" yelled Po as he put his fighting stance at the black fox but the black fox still smirking.

Mikan sighed and then stepped the center of Po and the black fox, "Po stop… and Persona you really have to stop playing around like that" scolded Mikan.

"you knew?" ask Persona amused.

Mikan rolled her eyes again, "of course I knew, I knew you were here since I and Tigress sparred".

"wait! You knew each other!" shrieks Viper.

"of course I know him! I already knew him for 5 years already plus his my teacher" explain Mikan, grinning broadly.

Po gaping like a fish when he heard that black fox is Mikan teacher but he quickly compose himself, "I…I… see" stuttered Po.

"what's going on here!" ask Shifu a bit annoyed by the fact that they ruining his meditate by the loud voices that caused by them, "and who is that?" continued Shifu as he pointed his staff towards Persona.

"ah Shifu! He is Persona! He is my Teacher with Natsume!" introduced Mikan cheerfully.

After heard that the black fox is Mikan and Natsume teacher become interested by the fact that their teacher stills in a young age, "so is he the Master who taught you how to fight or kung fu if I must say?".

"no he isn't except for Natsume though, but his not the one who taught me how to fight" stated Mikan but Persona face fall when he hears Mikan statement.

"that's very nice of you Mikan" glared Persona at Mikan but Mikan smirk only got wider.

"hmmm… at least I consider you as my brother" teased Mikan.

Persona about to retort back but interrupted by a fake cough from Shifu, "right… I am their ability teacher some called me Persona-Sensei or just Persona".

All of them just ohh-ed but Tigress still curious at the 'ability' thing and suspicious at Mikan act earlier, _"it seems that they were hiding something" _thought Tigress suspicious, but being Mikan she just read Tigress thought because of her expression and she just Smirked and decide to let her figure out herself.

End of Normal POV

Mikan's POV

"_hmmm… looks like she's getting suspicious" _ I thought while reading her thought, I smirked knowing that Tigress will get more suspicious if I not careful enough, _"well she have to find out by herself" _ I decide and let her eyeing at Persona or is it more like a glare? Well I don't really care anyway.

"soo… Persona how's Hotaru and the other?" I ask curious.

Persona face become to a frown when I mentioned Hotaru, "I told them the both of you goes to a very dangerous mission and I told them I don't know when are the both of you going to comeback, the other were worried of you and Natsume not to mention your crazy best friend threatened me if you comeback with bruised body she'll make my life misery and if you not comeback alive she'll skin me alive" said Persona frowning more deeper and I laugh out loud when I hear Hotaru threat.

"You never know what going to happen when you feel Hotaru Imai wrath" I said proudly, prefenting myself from laughing so loud while Persona glaring daggers at me.

"right… and you were shot by that thing for five years already till you feel nothing" retorted Persona wearing playful smirk on his face.

"hey! You were the hardcore until I showed up" I retorted back at him.

"uhmm… guys-" said Po confused make me realize that we're not alone.

"sorry…" I trailed but Po only give a confused look.

"you just said 'You were the hardcore until I showed' right?" he asked while I just nodded for my response but his expression showed that he want to know more, I sighed then glance at Persona and his only nodded.

"well you see… Persona used to be a cold, serious and never showed any emotion except anger and malice" I explained and continued, "when the first time meeting him I know he was a good person deep inside and it's take a hard time to break the very thick ice on his heart to a thin ice".

They have still have a confused look that make me sighes, except for tigress who have a serious look on her face, "to a thin ice you say…" said Tigress eyeing me.

"because he still hides his part of emotion" I explain tiredly but this situation ruined by a grumble from my stomach and I blushed because of embarrassed.

"ah I forgot! It's lunch time already! I'm going to prepare lunch you guys just relax!" smiled Po as he sprinting off towards the dining room.

"we should go to the dining room as well the both of you please follow us" request Viper friendly and I decide to follow but something make me stop on my track, "what is it Mikan?" ask Viper worried.

"we forgot about Natsume! You guys just go ahead I'm going to fetch Natsume first" I said while running looking for Natsume.

"come on she'll find him anyway" I heard Persona assuring them as I running.

Ironwood Forest

"_where could have he gone to" _ I wondered, _"damn! Why did that guy always like this anyway? He always make me worry because of his behavior"_, but something make my train thought stop, I sensed his presence and I quickly look up, "there he is" I mumbled to myself, seeing Natsume sleeping peacefully at the bench and his tail swinging back and forth.

"_just look at that handso- ack! Stop it Mikan"_ I snapped at myself, "idiot" I muttered at myself as I jump to the bench and pinch him on the ear that make him snapped his eyes in anger.

"what the-" he was about to curse but stop when he sees me.

"wake up already and come with me" I spoke at him rudely as I jumped from the bench and it seems he was taken aback.

"what's with the mood Polka?" he ask coolly with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes by the tone he use, "just hungry and hurry up" I snapped at him.

"whatever cherries" was his only response.

Wait! What! Cherries?, "NATSUMEEE YOU PERVERTED JERK!" I yelled running to catch him and he just running away from me and then I throw some ice to him but he melt it with his fire.

"JUST YOU WAIT NATSUME!" I yelled and throw him some ice dagger again and he throw me fire ball.

End Of Mikan's POV

Normal POV

Dining Room :

"is that Mikan's scream that I heard?" ask Po curious as he handed the bowls of noodles in front of them.

"well she sure have a loud voice" joked Monkey and all of them just laughing at Monkey's joke, well all of them except Tigress who keep quiet and Persona who only smiled.

Seeing the quiet Master Tigress, Po the one who always being curious just ask her, "what's wrong Ti?"

"nothing Po… nothing" replied Tigress while eating her noodles.

"wait Po! You just called Tigress Ti! And Tigress didn't angry at you! The both of you really like a couple" joked Mantis and the other just laughed except Persona while Po was blushing and Tigress stiffened at the second she heard the 'couple'.

"Mantis! You and your joke" snapped Po at the little Master.

SLAM!

Suddenly there's a loud slam was heard, on the door reveal two felines in cuts, bruises and some burn marks, "what happened at the both of you?" ask Viper really worried by the appearance of Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan sighed and then take a seat beside Tigress who staring at them with wide eyes, "we just got in to a fight" explained Mikan irritated.

"with cuts, bruises and some burned fur?" ask Po confused.

"yes…" replied Mikan still irritated.

Persona sighed at his student's behavior, "you did it again don't you Natsume?".

Natsume took notice on Persona presence and throw glares at him, "why don't you ask that idiot there" snapped Natsume rudely, pointing at Mikan as he take the farthest seat.

Persona change his glance from Natsume to the irritated Mikan who have dark auras surround her, "you still angry don't you?" asked Persona at Mikan and Mikan just nodded for her response, "here…" said Persona as he handed her a big and not to mention a very thick piece of flat metal.

Seeing the big and thick piece of metal on her paws, suddenly in her mind there's Natsume who stuck his tongue out and said 'idiot' to Mikan and this snap her and then she hunching the piece of metal with ease.

Looking at her strength all of them except for Natsume and Persona gaping like a fish, "what?" Mikan ask innocently.

The first one to recover was Shifu, "nothing Mikan… we just amazed… that's all" trailed Shifu.

All of them already recover and Tigress seem jealous at Mikan strength but keep silent. "who teach you to have such strength Mikan?" ask Tigress curious.

"my parents… the one who teach me are my own parents" replied Mikan, "but let's continue later and I'm hungry! Po may I have a bowl of noodles" ordered Mikan sweetly.

"ah! Right two bowls of noodles coming right up!" said Po with cheerfully.

End of Normal POV

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~fin<p>

**Author's Note : So? how was it? did you guys like it? well I hope you did! and for the next Chapter if you guys don't Review I'm not going to update the third Chapter and I mean it because I need your thoughts and your opinion!**

**Don't Forget to R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Angelic Yet Demonic**


End file.
